


SILVER IMPULSE

by Knight_greenhat



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: CP: 马陆马一发完一〇不分性喜剧兄弟磨枪梗
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	SILVER IMPULSE

怕麻烦的话，还是不要做了吧。kazuma这么想着，整好衣衫，侧身便要打开隔间门。却被对方一只大手挡了下来。

哎哎，不准跑，我这里已经这样子了噢，kazuma要负责任的……比他高小半头，体型健壮的金发前辈，强势语气话音刚落，另一手却示弱般缠上kazuma的脖子，身体也放软了，更紧贴到对方身上。

啊确实……riku san……好大一包呢…… kazuma挑挑眉，隔着西裤揉了揉前辈的下体，忽然进退维谷了。可是，没有套也没有润滑的话，前辈会受伤的……

偏偏今天是店里宣传小日历的拍摄任务，两人都没带上平时“职业所需”的用品。原以为半天就结束，完了该归家归家，该约会聚会，自行其是——好吧，kazuma是这么想的，其他人也确实到点就离开了。

唯独是自愿留下的“超人气新晋top”，默默收拾场地时，碰见棚内玻璃幕墙前，变换姿势比划动作的前辈，颇有些顾影自怜的意思。

是在开单人反省会嘛？kazuma有些拿不准，要不要进去打断对方——riku san看似阳光亲切，实际上是个性格强烈的人。对待新人后辈，也是热情之余，不乏严肃的审视态度。

更何况，他不止一次听闻，riku san对进店不满一年，就获得人气首位的自己颇有微词。一开始总是不信，可接触下来，kazuma发现对方有意无意的“前辈”口吻，以及试图用“老牌top”的立场指导所有人的姿态……也确实是，有些让人讨厌呢。

但riku san也有值得尊敬的地方。高标准不仅对他人，也内化渗入到生活的方方面面。就像今天，大家都觉得，只是一个非本职的宣传，随便摆摆拍拍了事，反正后期有修图师。还不如睡多个好觉，储蓄精力，更好地招待未来一周的客人……

riku san可不管那些，提前两个月就开始有意识减脂塑型，平时喜欢的甜食全都不碰，谁敢招惹，犬类一样可爱的脸孔就沉下来，伴随一顿慷慨激昂的宣言教育。几乎是艺人式严谨的，对“美丽”“性感”的追求——这一点，也是kazuma所认可的。

惟其如此，才能展现出雕塑般完美的身体吧……眼看着riku san面对玻璃幕墙，缓缓褪下黑色西装外套，露出赤裸上身——早有留意，故意不穿内搭的riku san，是多么渴望被欣羡目光洗礼……

kazuma甚至能想象出，对方一早起床，在梳妆台前苦心挑选搭配的项链，耳环，戒指的模样，忍不住笑了下。爱美自赏，喜欢名牌饰品的riku san……某程度上，也和自己有些相似呢。

外套未完全脱落，riku san任其挂在肘间，半扭转了腰身，从右侧回眸，盯看幕中模糊暗淡的人影，又低下头，掏出手机，划动启屏，仿佛在察看什么，然后眼神回到幕墙，如此往复。

在意到这个地步了么，至于嘛…… kazuma大步走近，一边拍开了入口旁一整排灯掣。riku san不嫌太暗吗。要照镜子的话，还是去更衣室比较合适。

被室内突然大亮吓了一激灵，但riku san很快淡定下来，手机放回裤兜，转身面对了他。kazuma这小子，在大家面前总是安静自谦的样子，果然，现在就露出真面目了。顶着一头漂染过度的银发，拍摄服也不换，装作认真负责收尾工作的人，是在挑衅自己嘛……

一切并不只是kazuma错觉。riku san从一开始，就对这位过于优秀的后辈，怀有微妙的心情。kazuma似乎总能毫不费力，就取得客人欢心，虽说是和自己完全相异的类型，但处在竞争位置上，也让他很难不在意……

工作之余，与其他新人主动亲近讨好的做派不同，kazuma对他礼貌又疏离。小脸精致，带着温柔浅笑，但只有他才能感知，那双杏眼里目光冷冷淡，自有一股孤傲不驯，拒人于千里之外——归根究底，他们其实是同一类人，都有着绝对自信甚至自负，不甘蛰伏于人下。

只是一热一冷，表征如此迥异，以至于除了彼此，竟无人能堪破真相么。

原来是kazuma啊，真有新人的自觉呢，挺好，我就不打扰你了…… riku san朝他点点头，然后微抬着下巴，做出睥睨姿态，就那么袒胸露腹的，大摇大摆地步出了摄影棚。

经过kazuma身畔时，riku san稍一停顿，向左侧身瞟了对方一眼，刚好让前者看到他胸腹间，有颗圆润的痣。其实不止那里……肚脐右上，右胸接肩处，还有颈侧左右到脸颊眼下，星点散布，灼灼其华——他也早观察过了。毕竟知己知彼，才是御敌制胜之道。

毫不掩饰，极具侵略性的华艳姿容，riku san就是凭借这些，稳坐店内金牌首位的吧……曾经。残影留存，直到kazuma收拾停当，准备进更衣室做最后整理和换装前，也挥之不去。

把他从化妆镜前拽入隔间的riku san，像头厌倦了展示鬃毛，心血来潮就要参与捕猎的年轻雄狮。还你的，kazuma不是喜欢惊喜嘛…… riku san捏起他的下巴，张嘴就含住他下唇瓣，又吮又咬。

kazuma当然不会轻易就范，尽管他有些搞不清状况，身体循着本能，先一步做了回应。伸出舌尖，轻舔riku san的上唇，同时双手摸进那敞开的外套，爱抚饱满胸膛。待他放松钳制，又调动利齿，猛地咬他一口，食拇二指也狠拧过他两边乳头。

riku san疼得“嘶”一声，一下推开了他，又摸摸上唇伤处，怒极反笑了——对方很有讲究地咬在里侧，黏膜濒临破损，他却自虐般继续舔舐，品尝着血腥气里的缠绵和决绝。

好小子，还挺会的哈，要是敢破我的相……下一刻就被kazuma推到隔间另一侧板壁上，用整个体重，富有技巧地压制住了。他正想反击，对方却抢先吻上他颈侧，沿着几不可见的筋脉线条，一路吻至锁骨，胸肌，最后在两乳之间留连。

kazuma眉眼低垂，温温柔柔的，含住那微胀乳头，舌尖包裹，抚慰着，左手拂开他衣襟，握上腰侧，右手沿小臂摸到他左手，轻挠了几下掌心指腹，便趁其不备似的，十指紧扣了。

他手小，又软又热的，手指也玲珑纤巧，穿插在riku san的粗大指节间，带给后者一种温存旖旎的错觉，渐渐放松了身心，沉浸在突如其来的偷欢事件中。

二人亲亲摸摸，不一会儿便带了一身薄汗，湿润润气吁吁的搂到一起。kazuma还是禁不住好奇，按住对方拨弄自己领口和银项链的手，一边发出疑问。为什么是我，riku san……你不是，很讨厌我的嘛……

riku san愣了愣，随即气鼓鼓皱了眉。是很讨厌哪……kazuma被我弄成这样了，还不肯脱衣服…… 其实他也不知道该怎么办，难道是告诉对方，自己从早上看见他一身白衣配黑色皮质背带，银发红唇，冷视镜头的模样，就动了念头么……

一开始，只想着偷偷抓拍几个瞬间——毕竟是“超人气新晋top”，恐怕其一颦一笑，一动一静，都值得钻研学习……过后再看，却发现自己是欣赏沉迷，远甚于比对竞逐的心思。

不想多说，riku san甩了甩微湿金发，较劲似的，解起了kazuma的衬衫纽——如果可以的话，他希望对方没有换上这套黑衣造型。

想看kazuma光着下身，背带摘下来，勒住口唇，余下部分捆住手腕，反剪到背后，自己再撩起他白色大衣的下摆，顺着结实大腿，抚上双臀，扳开，插入，顶得他尖叫着射精，撕裂他骄矜自持的面具……

可惜…… 除非他们现场打一架，否则谁也没法接受，在无套前提下做爱。而riku san快速估算一下，自己胜算大概也不超过六成，要是因此挂了彩，就更得不偿失了。

好吧，我会负责……kazuma两手分握住彼此露出的性器，轻弹了对方的前端。好在……尺寸上并没有输人一筹，他松了口气，又听得riku san呜咽着高吟一声。呀……动一动，摸摸它嘛，kazuma，好硬了，好难受……

果然被拿住要害就会放软身段呢……前辈懒洋洋又欲求不满的神情，真是太可爱了，kazuma想，管他的呢。不顾自己也被剥尽衣衫，他空出一手，把riku san搂紧了，另一手裹住两根性器，由慢而快地捋动起来。

呜呜……不行，你这样会滑出来噢……要用两只手，一起用力的……被叼着一边乳头，调弄得满脸红晕，扭腰动胯的前辈，仍不忘指挥“作战”。kazuma听得不耐烦，放过可怜的乳头，抬头半吻半堵住他的嘴，却也依言而行。

嗯哼……噗嗤……riku san小计得逞，趁接吻间隙轻笑出声，两手捧起kazuma的小脸，配合着后者捋动的节奏，更深地进入他的口腔，同时接纳着对方的唇舌。然后恋恋不舍地移开，爱抚他赤裸精瘦的上身。

像雄狮，也像小狗，舒服了就会摇尾巴的前辈，是怎样的存在呢……kazuma试图思考了一阵，无法得出结论，只知道自己也被riku san照顾得很好。耳垂，颈后，肩胛，两腋，到乳尖，腰际，小腹，一处不落的摸索，把握不同层次的感度，精准给予连续的刺激，这就是真正top的实力吗……

太瘦了噢，kazuma……客人，再多些招待客人的话，会累坏掉……riku san吻够了他，忽然怜惜地环住他的细腰，胯部却一下下往前顶，差点把后者冲了个趔趄。才不要呢，不喜欢去健身房，太无聊了……kazuma大致猜到对方接下来要说的话，干脆地打断了他。

riku san也太狡猾了吧，我现在就要累坏掉了。kazuma停下动作，抬眸看向riku san，想做出狡赖神情，眼底却水色氤氲，不言自明。

什么……明明kazuma也有在爽，说得好像我欺负了你似的……riku san也想闹脾气，但看到后辈这罕见的迷离模样，当下就宽了心，两臂揽上他脊背，一个发力，微微后仰了身体，竟把他抱离了地面。

riku san常年健身，抱个单薄轻巧的kazuma不在话下，还能哄孩子一般，向左向右，轻轻摆动起来。咬着对方一边耳朵，riku san与后者打起了商量。我看kazuma还精神得很嘛……只是手累了，还有别的地方，我们可以……

小狼崽顺过毛，不会再乱咬人了吧……riku san看着kazuma蹲下身去，犹犹豫豫地含入性器前端，教育后辈的冲动，几乎要超过征服对方的快感。这个生涩样子，是怎么当上新人气top的，腹诽禁不住出了口，他动了动腰，伸出双手，固在kazuma的脑后。

放松……嘴巴张大些，圆起来，像个筒子……用上你整根舌头，托起它，嗯嗯，对……手也可以扶上来，把它送进去哦……哦噢……嗯哼……还是可以的嘛，kazuma……哈嘶——收起你的牙齿！

这是kazuma的第一次，虽然他并不明白，掌握高超的口交技术，和“成为人气top”之间，有什么必然联系——好像的确是，“毫不费力”就当上了呢……他扯扯嘴角，抬起脸，看riku san在高潮前夕大口喘息着，用力地快速套弄性器，最后任对方射到了自己脸上。

唔哇……好爽……riku san回过神来，见kazuma怔怔的，眼睫口鼻被精液糊住了，也不知道清理，不好意思之余，又生出些躁动不安。转身翻了衣袋，他找到湿纸巾，也蹲下去，替后者细细擦起脸来。

就……如果是客人的话，应该能提前说好，是否能接受这类服务的……我是说，你可以拒绝被…… kazuma噙着笑，指尖揩了一点“漏网之液”，送入口中，还吮了两下。这就是riku san的味道嘛……还不错嘛。

这也太超过了……riku san想不到事情会演变至此。面对放下戒备，不那么孤高桀骜的后辈，要继续做个“讨厌”的前辈，貌似也不太可能了呢……他挠了挠后脑勺，正苦恼着欲言又止，却见kazuma站起身，三两下就穿戴了齐整。

二人步出大楼，正是午间阳光最毒的时候。穿便服的kazuma拐过窄巷，变戏法一般从裤兜里掏出烟点上，散漫地边走边吸，像个最普通的街头青年。

riku san快步赶上，从身后伸长手臂，要收走那根烟，却被对方敏捷地躲过了。吸烟有害健康，而且，客人也不会喜欢的，为了你的top宝座，最好还是……riku san脸色微窘，还是义正词严地叨住了他。

kazuma叼着烟转身，对他做了个“停”的手势。对不起啦riku san，被脱光衣服也好，让你在脸上射精也好，都不代表你就管上了我……和你做爱很愉快，但是，我也还是我自己。所以，你明白咯？

至于你欠我的一次口交……下个月人气排行，如果是riku san赢了的话，那就当是给我的抚慰奖金，这样可以吗？他眨眨眼，对riku san展露了一个极清甜的笑容。

噢，这样。riku san想了想，低头叹了口气。果然……还是那个讨厌的kazuma啊。他点了头，爽快地一挥手，然后越过他，跺着步子离开了。

就让我们，继续讨厌彼此吧。

【完】


End file.
